


Star Spangled Man With A Plan

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve buys a house and runs into some trouble with the HOA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Man With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://thingsishouldntbedoing.tumblr.com/post/32414857768/punkrocksavedmysoul-bookishbutcorruptible) post.
> 
> Please enjoy.

He was never really okay with the idea of living in the suburbs. He would have preferred to stay in the Avengers tower or in his home on the coast… but Steve insisted. 

“Please, Tony, it’s going to be beautiful! I’ll plant a garden and we’ll fix it all up and it’ll be wonderful!” He jostled his partner. 

“What is wrong with you? Why would you want to live outside the city? Goin’ senile in your old age?” He shot at his lover. 

“I know it’s wasteful but you keep talking about a private island and… All I want is a nice house just outside the city.” He wheedled. “You always want to buy me things to make me happy, right?” He had never been this desperate for something before. 

Tony glared at the strong-jawed super soldier and rubbed his beard, sipping his drink. “I would.” He sighed. “Why do you want an old house so bad?” 

“I want to fix it up.” Steve smiled. “I love the charm in old houses.” 

Tony was quiet again. “Alright! Okay!” He stood up. “Let’s go get a god damned house.” 

“Don’t say God’s name in vain.” Steve warned and Tony scoffed. 

“Kiss me and shut the hell up.” He dragged the soldier into a kiss and pulled him down onto the bed. 

\-- 

Tony felt like he’d been through a hundred homes in the past week, Steve was always finding something he didn’t quite like. _I never thought he’d be this picky._ He sighed heavily as they drove to the last house of the day. 

“Something wrong, Tony?” Steve asked curiously, looking over. Those brown puppy eyes looked back with hopelessness in them. “Just one more house, okay?” He gripped his knee gently. “One last house and then we’ll… give up.” 

Tony felt his heart break, Steve was looking for something to do with himself lately, he really wanted this. “We won’t give up, babe.” He offered a smile. “What’s a few _hundred_ more houses, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Steve wasn’t looking; his gaze was out the window. “Tony.” He said. “Tony stop the car.” He was unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Steve! Steve put your seatbelt back on or I’ll get a tick—Steve! Where are you going!?” Tony had impulsively stopped the car when Steve had opened the door. “STEPHEN ROGERS!” 

But he was gone, the broad shoulders and blonde hair had vanished onto the sidewalk. Tony sighed exasperatedly. _What the hell is he up to?_ He parked and climbed out. “Steve I don’t—“ He stopped short, in exactly the same manner that Steve had. “Oh my god.” 

Steve didn’t even have the mind to scold him, just as in awe as Tony was. It was a corner lot, a two-story house from the 1800’s. It was in terrible shape but Steve could see the architecture was good, the _bones_ were fantastic. “Tony.” 

“I’ll write a check.” He replied. 

\-- 

Tony had offered the previous owners a handsome sum far above the asking price just to make sure Steve got his dream house. He wouldn’t tell Steve just how much he had paid for it but the Captain didn’t care, especially not once he learned the couple had moved to Florida for retirement. 

Once they were cleared for it Steve began spending his days at the house, tearing down walls carefully (wanting to keep the paneling) and learning under Tony’s guidance just how one rewires a hundred year old house. 

“Steve n-no not there.” Tony told him, tapping the engineering book. “Look it’s right here.” 

“Oh.” The Captain furrowed his brow and rubbed the light stubble on his jaw. “Mmm okay so the junction is…” 

Tony watched him thoughtfully, sitting on his haunches as he leaned over the book Tony had brought for him. Steve was bright, brighter than Tony had originally thought. He caught on quickly to the modern world, even if he didn’t always appreciate it, and when Tony had offered to redo the house himself Steve had protested. “Steve.” He said his name softly and watched the blue eyes rise to his face. 

“Yes?” He asked and earned a kiss. “What was that for?” He kissed him back. 

“You’re so cute.” Tony replied. “Keep working hard, I’ll go get us some dinner.” He let his fingers trail along the soldier’s strong jaw. 

“Why now?” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth for another kiss. 

“We might get splinters.” Tony warned of the creaking floors, but his fingers were already working under Steve’s shirt, running over the firm skin of his stomach, rubbing against the fabric of his jeans. 

“Why do you have to complain so much?” Steve asked and soon they were all muscles and sweat on the dusty floor of the empty house. He couldn’t help but lose himself in the motions of their bodies, the rock of Tony’s hips against his, the slide of his length inside the heat of Tony’s body. He wondered for a moment how many other people had done this exact thing in this very house, how many lives this house had seen. Husbands returning to wives from wars, babies born and reared in the kitchen, eras where food was scarce and love was the last hope… he dragged his partner down and kissed him deeply, crushing their lips together. 

\-- 

Tony whistled as he walked into the house. “Damn it looks good, Cap.” He commented. The insulation and drywall had gone up in the sitting room and kitchen and the walls had now been painted. “Oh you left that wall down!” He sounded pleased, there had been a bit of an argument about leaving a form dining room or opening it up into the kitchen. 

“Tony your shoes.” The blonde replied, sitting on a ladder as he affixed the cabinets to the kitchen wall. “Don’t track snow in.” 

“Yes, mother.” He kicked his boots off. “I can’t wait until you can cook for me again, I hate Chinese food.” 

“You love Chinese food. What do you want?” Came the immediate response from within the cabinet. 

“You to come home for once.” Tony replied with a sigh. “I gotta start paying the HOA on this place, soon, it’d be great if you could—“ 

“Tony! You said you’d let me finish this how I wanted to!” He popped out of the cabinet, eyes sad. “Please don’t rush me, this is fun. I don’t complain when you disappear for hours into the lab.” 

Tony opened his mouth to argue but closed it; his boyfriend was always good at silencing him. “Alright, alright I’m sorry.” He carried the bag in. “But really, baby, it looks great.” He kissed him. 

“I can’t wait until I get to cook for you again, too. You eat terribly.” Steve chided as he slid down the ladder. 

“Need carbs, I’m a super hero.” He retorted. 

“You don’t need all this sodium in your diet.” Steve scratched under Tony’s chin affectionately. “So bad for you.” 

“Are you callin’ me old, old man?” 

“I’m sure your LDLs and triglycerides are through the roof.” The soldier sorted through the Chinese on the workbench. 

“They are not! I do blood tests every day, I’ll have you know.” 

“I know you do, would you like to show me your cholesterol reports?” Steve lifted his eyebrows. 

Tony grumbled. “Eat your Chinese food and keep painting soldier boy.” 

\-- 

As soon as the ground thawed Steve began gardening. He left the inside to sit for a little while, waiting for the last pieces to arrive for the kitchen and the light fixtures to arrive for the rest of the house. It was almost done now, everything was almost ready. He had invited several of the Avengers over to help him including Thor (who had brought his brother with him, for whatever reason), Hawkeye, and Peter Parker. 

“What is this for again Captain?” Thor asked as he held the flagpole in place. 

“It’s a flag pole, don’t you have them?” Steve asked curiously. 

“We have banners! Glorious silk banners with the emblem of Asgard upon them, right Loki?” He smiled and the dark haired man rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “I should like to see your flag.” 

“He’s a walking, talking American flag.” Tony said, sunning on the grass in the early spring. Loki wasn’t far off, resting in the shade beneath the massive oak tree in the front yard that Steve had absolutely refused to remove. 

“Yes I wear the American flag.” Steve told him. “We’ll unfold it and have a hanging ceremony the night we do the first dinner.” He began mixing the cement. 

“Excuse me.” A voice said from the sidewalk. 

“Yes, we are Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.” Clint said as he perched on the eve with Peter to paint the window frames. Loki glanced over, frowning slightly, though that might have just been his face with the sun in his eyes. 

“It’s not that, are you putting up a flag pole?” The woman asked. She was matronly, with a strict black bun streaked with grey and a crimped frown. 

“Yeah! We’re going to have a ceremony and everything.” Steve said happily. 

“You can’t put a flag pole in.” She told him. 

“What? Oh is it too high? I checked with the codes of New York’s suburbs and they said this height was appropriate.” Steve looked up, then over at the Norse god, who shrugged. 

“No I mean you cannot put a flagpole in here. It is in our home owner’s association handbook.” She told him. 

“You do realize who you’re talking to, right?” Tony had stood up. “This is Captain America, you know the guy that basically won World War II by himself?” 

“I don’t care if you’re Mickey Mouse, you cannot have a flag pole.” She frowned and Tony started towards her, only to be stopped by Loki’s hand. 

“Tony, Tony it’s okay.” Steve smiled sheepishly. “I guess I should have checked. I’m sorry, my name is Steve Rogers, what is your name again?” 

“Margaret Birchmeyer.” She replied strictly, sniffing at his friendly handshake. “Be sure you remove that.” She walked away across the street. 

Steve watched her go, forlorn. “We can put a bracket up here, Cap!” Peter called. “Then you can hang the flag up.” 

“Not anything like any other Margarets I knew.” _Peggy would have kicked her ass if she was spoken to that way._ He told himself with a sigh. “Alright Pete, thanks.” He smiled. 

“If this were Asgard you would not have been spoken to that way!” Thor frowned. 

“I could hit her from here.” Hawkeye was pointing his finger at the woman’s head, pretending he had a gun. 

“It’s okay guys, no need to murder a woman over my mistake.” He smiled wryly. It was nice, knowing they were all so protective of him. “We’ll put the bracket up, Peter’s got a good suggestion.” 

But Tony knew Steve wasn’t okay, he never got used to the treatment of veterans in the US since he had been gone. In fact he spent hours at the VFW and VA working with veterans and even volunteered his time to help with physical therapy for soldiers who had returned maimed. 

But he also never got over how people treated the American flag. 

\-- 

The second unpleasant meeting occurred shortly after that, Steve had exchanged a kiss with Tony on the front porch one morning when he’d come to help… to a sound of disgust from across the street. “Do you mind? Some of us would like to keep our breakfasts.” 

“I wasn’t going to take it.” Steve furrowed his brows, feeling Tony’s fingers curl into his t-shirt. “Is something wrong?” 

“That’s the husband of that horrible woman.” Tony said softly. “Did my kissing my boyfriend bother you?” 

“ _Boyfriend_! What is this world coming to?” The old man scoffed. “In my day a man was with a woman, good and proper.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I fuck him good and proper.” Tony shot back, taking a step off the porch and Steve gripped his shoulder. 

“Tony don’t start.” He murmured. “Times have changed, I’m afraid.” Steve called to the old man as his wife opened the front door to their house. “C’mon, let’s finish painting.” He nudged Iron Man, rubbing the back of his own neck. 

Spring went fairly smoothly after that, the gardens were planted, the bracket was placed and the new orthopedic bed that Tony had insisted on was carried into the extended master bedroom. “This place turned out great, Steve.” Tony said, slinging his arm around the taller man’s waist. 

“Thanks.” He said proudly. “I’ve always wanted to do this… and it’s all thanks to you.” He kissed his cheek as they looked around the beautiful hardwood floors in the bedroom. 

“I’m happy you’re happy.” Tony replied as they came together, lips meeting. 

[Sir, logistics have been run on the entire house and all systems are functioning normally.] JARVIS said from Tony’s STARKphone. 

“Mmhmm…” Tony replied as the blonde lifted him off his feet. “JARVIS lock everything down, we’re in for the night.” 

“Our first night here.” Steve laid him out on the bed. 

“Not really.” Tony cackled as hot lips found his nipples. “Oh— it’s gonna be so loud maybe the Birchmeyers will hear.” He cackled. 

Tomorrow was the big day. 

\-- 

The whole house was filled with people, the way it was supposed to be. Steve bustled around the kitchen, making sure everything was cooking properly. He had chosen appropriately for St. Patrick’s Day, cabbage and corned beef with potatoes and fresh bread (which he baked in the special dessert oven he had ordered attached to the one he had in his kitchen). He was Irish-Catholic after all, and this was a very special day, at least for America. 

“Hey handsome.” Tony sidled in. “How’s it going?” 

“Good.” Steve replied with a smile. They had been brought a number of house warming presents from the Avengers, well really they were for Steve. 

“Can I help?” Natasha asked as she poured herself another glass of champagne. 

“No it’s okay.” Steve smiled. “Thank you so much, Natasha.” He accepted a kiss to his cheek from Tony. 

“You smell so good.” Tony told him seductively. 

“Aftershave, more men should learn to wear it.” 

“But I kind of like the acrylic smell when you paint.” Tony tucked his hand into the back pocket of Steve’s slacks. 

“Hush, go talk to our guests.” Steve shushed quietly, but his cheeks still flushed slightly. Tony flashed a grin that spoke of what would occur between them later and pinched his butt before leaving. _Can’t he keep it in his pants?_ He rolled his eyes. _This is Tony Stark we’re talking about, Steve._

“You’re sure about putting that flag up?” A cool voice asked and Steve jumped. Loki had been around now since his release from Asgard, he had earned some trust from Steve and they had become friends, in a way. They were both quiet and bookish, misfits who had a hard time fitting in. 

“Well yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Steve smiled. “This is America, we can fly our flag.” 

Loki lifted the lid on the cabbage and sniffed. “That woman was not very pleased with your flagpole.” 

“Yes. Why don’t you go play with Thor?” Steve sounded grumpy, thinking of the Birchmeyers irked him. 

“I only warn you not to bring things upon yourself, for your own health.” Loki did seem a little concerned. 

“It’s fine, Loki. Go make trouble somewhere else.” Steve’s jaw tightened. _Everything’s going to be fine._

Bruce helped serve the food with a smile, accepting the thanks from his friends. Steve was complimented a number of times by the mildly intoxicated bunch, smiling warmly within this odd family. Even Loki was eating, and Loki never ate. Dinner went quickly with lots of chatter as afternoon faded into evening and evening into night. Finally they were all sitting in the living room with coffee and cake, chattering happily about everything that had happened recently. 

“When are we going to put the flag up?” Peter asked, stretching his arm behind Gwen’s back. 

“Hey yeah! Isn’t that the crowning glory?” Bruce smiled. 

“Yes let us!” Thor agreed. “Are you prepared Captain?” 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, glancing over at Tony. “Do you want to do it?” 

“Oh no, spangly, you get to do it.” Tony clucked. Steve smiled at the teasing and rose. 

“Okay, everybody outside!” He said happily and went to grab the folded flag. 

“We must look like imbeciles.” Loki said, having been dragged out by Thor. 

“You are too judgmental.” Thor massaged his shoulder gently. 

“We’re really something.” Gwen mused to Peter. “Two mythical gods, three genetically modified humans, a billionaire superhero, two spies, and me…” 

“You’re the best, though.” Peter kissed her cheek and she laughed. 

“Alright, are we ready?” Steve walked out, grinning brightly. 

“Ready as ever, Cap!” Clint called. 

“You gonna jump up there or do you need a boost?” Tony asked playfully. 

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” He climbed onto the top of the porch. “Sure wish we had a fanfare.” He smiled and heard JARVIS oblige from inside the house. “Ladies and Gentlemen! Your flag!” He unfurled the colors and placed the shaft in the bracket. Cheers came up from the small crowd of heroes; even Thor gave a hearty cheer, always up for celebration and patriotism. 

Steve felt good. His house was finally complete. 

\-- 

Tony groaned at the sharp rapping at the front door the next morning. Steve had obviously gone for his jog around the neighborhood, leaving Tony to fend for himself. 

[Sir, there is a woman at the front door.] JARVIS said. [Shall I answer it?] 

“Ugh-” Tony sat up, hair standing on end. 

[I thought not.] 

He staggered out of the bed and into the bathroom to pee and down Advil like they were sugar pills. 

“Uh, good morning Mrs. Birchmeyer.” Steve said as he jogged up, wiping sweat off his face. “Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“I told you that no flags were allowed.” She gestured. “I noticed that despite my warning you put it up anyway, Mr. Rogers.” 

“Captain.” He corrected politely. “Captain Rogers.” He offered a sheepish smile. “And what do you mean no flags? You said no flagpole.” 

“No flags are allowed.” She replied. “It is possible to offend others with your choice of house ornament and we do not wish to do that.” 

“Offend… offend people?” Steve was floored. “Offend people with the America flag?” 

“It is insensitive to believe that your beliefs are correct, Mr. Rogers.” 

“ _Captain._ ” He corrected again. “It’s not like I hung a dead cat from my tree, what’s wrong with me expressing my patriotism?” 

“It is _offensive_ to others, Mr. Rogers.” She replied sharply. “Not everyone believes as you do.” 

“So I should go around tiptoeing on eggshells not to offend Nazis and Russian spies?” He asked critically. “This is America!” 

“Yes, be glad that it is only your flag that we can remove from our neighborhood, your actions are deplorable at best.” She sniffed. 

[Captain Rogers. Is something wrong?] JARVIS asked through the eyepiece in the front door. 

“No, JARVIS.” Steve replied. 

“If you do not take that down we will be forced to report you to the HOA and hold you responsible for breaking the rules.” She told him. “If you do not take it down there will be a hearing and you will be fined for having such a flag on your house, every day that you do not take it down.” 

Steve felt his blood boil. “Very well then. It is my right to display my flag. Thank you very much and have a nice day.” He bowed his head slightly and vanished into his house. 

“You okay Stevie?” Tony asked, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe and drinking the coffee that Steve had made for him. 

“I’m going to testify.” He walked up the stairs. 

“What?” Tony blinked as he shuffled after him. “What do you mean?” 

“I can’t have a flag outside my house, because I might offend people. Who is offended by the American flag? _HITLER_?” He stripped down and turned on the shower. 

\-- 

“So what’re you going to do?” Tony asked. It had been two days since the warning and they had still not received a summons to the homeowner’s association. Steve was sitting in the art studio he had made for himself in the basement, sketching lazily. 

“Stop bringing it up, I’m formulating.” 

“Formulating what? You sound like you’re going into battle.” Tony wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“They already don’t like us because we’re sleeping together.” He frowned. “Obviously not good publicity for their neighborhood.” Tony wanted to remind Steve that it was his idea to move out here, but thought better of it. 

“Well who cares what they think? The HOA will let you have your flag no matter who you put your dick in.” Tony nibbled his ear. 

“Must you be so vulgar?” 

“Normally it makes you all hot and bothered.” 

“ _Anthony_.” He used his full name and Tony backed off slightly. “I will sort this out myself.” 

“Whatever you say, Cap.” He sounded nervous. “Why are you letting them get to you?” 

“It’s so un-American!” He broke the charcoal tip off. “It’s not that they asked me to take the flag down, if there was a legitimate reason I wouldn’t be so upset! But the way they’ve treated me! I’m going to go in there and let them have a piece of my mind!” 

“Get ‘em tiger.” He kissed him. “Just don’t get hurt in the process.” 

“I heal easy.” 

\-- 

Steve looked handsome, dressed to the nines in his military uniform. Piled into the city council hearing room was the entire family of Avengers, cramped in chairs and uniforms, but there none-the-less to support Steve. “You’re gonna be great. Just go up there and tell them why you want your flag.” Tony told him gently, gripping his elbow. 

“Thanks, Tony.” He smiled. “I know everything’s going to be okay.” 

“Loki.” The dark haired god looked over when his brother spoke to him. 

“Yes, Thor?” He asked mildly. “Something on your mind?” 

“I would like it if Steve Rogers did not get hurt.” 

“Are you asking me to use my magic to trick the humans into letting him have his flag?” Loki asked. 

“No, I am not.” Thor ended the discussion, offended as Steve walked to the podium in front of the city council. 

“I would not.” Loki told him quietly. “Captain Rogers is just as proud and independent as you are, if a bit more humble. He would not take kindly to my manipulation in this situation. But I appreciate how much you care for them, even willing to ask me to use my magic to help. You are becoming quite soft.” 

“I will show you how soft I am later, in ways you are not yet prepared for.” Thor threatened. 

“Oh my.” Loki lifted his eyebrows. 

A chorus of shushing noises came as the chairman called the council to attention. “Now, we have had several complaints from your neighbors concerning an ornament violation. State your name and your purpose for being here.” 

“My name is Captain Steve Rogers.” Steve said plainly. “And I’m here to defend my ‘ornament violation’.” 

“Very well. First I will tell you that no flags or any kind are allowed in this town and the homeowner’s association is very strict on that.” The man told him. Mrs. Birchmeyer was watching from her seat on the council table, frowning down her long nose. 

“Yes, I understand that.” Steve nodded. 

“Then why are you here?” Mrs. Birchmeyer asked critically. “Please. It is my time to defend myself.” He was unflappable. “My name is Captain Steve Rogers and recently I bought a house here. I was born in a little apartment in Brooklyn and my parents always dreamed of having a house for me. We were poor, see? My father died in war, leaving my mother to care for me herself, but not long after she died as well. I was left alone to fend for myself. For years I was denied a lot of things, hitting roadblocks every time I worked hard and earned my way. Finally, finally I was given a chance. 

“Somebody saw something in me that allowed me the chance to fight for my country, the one thing I had wanted all along. Patriotism is my blood. Patriotism is what made me what I am. Whether I was dressed up in tights or fighting on the frontlines I bleed red, white, and blue. I would give everything for this country, because it is the land of the free and the home of the brave. It’s the place where it doesn’t matter what your background is, what your skin color is, who your parents are, whether you’re a sick kid from Brooklyn… none of that is important anymore, because above all things you are an American. You have the right to say what you want and display what you want. And even if I don’t agree with all the opinions that people have, and even if some of them are unpleasant and cruel… I will fight my hardest to make sure that they have the right to have that opinion. For this reason, I believe it is important for me to show my love of my country through my flag. Therefore I ask that I be allowed to fly the colors of my country on my house. Thank you.” He said softly. Claps resounded around him, cheers from those who had shown up to watch. 

\-- 

“Steve.” Tony followed him carefully. “Steve please. We can fight this, we’re the Avengers.” He watched the Captain take the flag down gently and walk into the house in utter silence. “Steve.” His heart ached. Tony didn’t know what to do for him, how to help him. 

Steve hung up his suit gently, still quiet. His heart was breaking, he opened his heart and still people shot him down. What had this world come to? He missed home. He missed the world he knew. A pair of hands slid against his abdomen and he gripped Tony’s hand, feeling the shorter man rest his face on his shoulder. “I think I just need to think.” 

“I know, babe.” He nuzzled his face against his neck. “I know.” 

They didn’t make love that night, Tony held Steve in his arms, muttering affections to him. In fact for the next few days Steve was plotting… something. 

\-- 

One night, early in the evening after they ate dinner, Steve excused himself with a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. “I won’t be gone long, but don’t wait up for me okay?” He asked lovingly. 

“Uh… okay?” Tony frowned. “What’s going on Steve?” 

“Nothing, just don’t worry.” He smiled and walked out, pulling his jacket on. 

The next morning Tony found out what was going on. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked as he and Gwen drove up. There were drop cloths on the house and Tony was standing on the lawn in shock, coffee growing cold in his hand. Loki and Thor stood off to the side, both wearing jeans and t-shirts… and covered in… 

“Paint!” Natasha gasped as they arrived. Everyone had been called. “Stark what are you doing?” 

Tony’s mouth operated as if he was going to say something but he was too stunned. A small sound came out, like a squeak. 

“Holy shit, dude, talk about overreaction.” Clint laughed. “Cap I love you!” 

“I’m glad.” The tall blonde picked up the last of the drop cloths and jumped off the eve. “What do you all think?” 

“It’s totally cool.” Gwen laughed. 

“Bruce?” Steve looked for his approval. 

“You are a very brave man.” Bruce nodded. “But I like it.” 

“Tony?” Steve asked sheepishly of his partner. 

Tony didn’t say anything as he took it all in. The broad red and white stripes on the formerly white house… the blue and white stars on the side… the uniquely American fury that only the Captain could deliver. 

Loki watched, as apprehensive as he was tired. Thor had offered to help paint and Loki had bothered to tag along because he liked Steve. He wondered what was going through Stark’s mind at this moment. 

“I fucking love you.” Tony said finally, gripping his boyfriend’s butt and kissing him forcefully. Across the street an old woman nearly had a heart attack and her husband grumbled angrily about hippies and sex maniacs. But no one cared, especially not Steve Rogers as he wrapped his arms around Tony Stark and lifted him off his feet. 

Finally his house was complete.


End file.
